


Whatever, Joey's Awesome

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who cares what that jerk thinks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever, Joey's Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/). (Never posted)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #004, Duelist

Despite what _he_ thought, Joey was not a third-rate duelist. He finished second in Duelist Kingdom, fourth in Battle City - and speaking of which, why did that bastard exclude him anyway?!  
If you thought about it, he was really good. He literally _just_ started dueling before Duelist Kingdom. And to come out second out of hundreds? C'mon. That's pretty impressive, right?  
But then again, this is Seto Kaiba we were talking about. That asshole's a power hungry crazy dude who thinks being the world's best at a _children's_ card game means that you're the best person in the world. That's just not true. (Also - he's not the best anyway, so there.)  
To tell the truth, Joey was only a duelist because it was fun. And that's how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Little reference to [YGOTAS](http://www.yugiohabridged.com/) there. ;)


End file.
